wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rimki Ashrider
The Story of Rimki Ashrider '' The moon hovered above the trembling skies of Rimki had lived there all his life. In the small town off the east coast, the Ashrider family had settled their home. The sky’s light blinked as bolts of lightening struck the air, causing younger women to yell in despair. Rimki’s Father was a ; of which was currently at war with the . These annoying trolls had been bothering their town for many months: but this time they had brought in reinforcements.'' “To arms!” Rimki’s Father yelled, his voice booming across the battlefield, also known as their home. Trolls were shooting stone arrows everywhere, and they bounced off the trees and onto the blackened grass. Rimki had been locked in his room for many weeks, being sent food when necessary. His Mother, a simple tailor for the town, was over protective and therefore locked him away. Rimki felt banished, unloved, and was fairly angry at his parents. At the time, he was too young to understand why all this was happening. But now it’s one of his passions – to retrieve the hope their town had once had, and get the revenge he always wanted. Rimki’s Father died soon at battle, and his place as a lieutenant was taken by one of his former closest friends. Rimki’s peasant Mother was rather distressed about this, and she feared that without him their army would be nothing. Rimki hugged onto his Mother, streams of tears flowed down his cheeks. “Why did he go, Mummy? Why?” Rimki’s eyes showed utter depression and the teardrops that would of spread down his face built up in his eyes, making them watery and bloodshot. Ever since that day of mourning, Rimki noticed that his Mother wasn’t the same. Her tailoring became sloppy, and they earned less and less money. People started spreading rumours that the new lieutenant killed Rimki’s Father deliberately so he could grab the title he wanted so. Rimki refused to believe these, as this man had been like an uncle to him. Yet, the more he listened, the more he believed. Eventually, Rimki’s Mother couldn’t take all the stress that she was burden with. A child to raise alone, money to income when all she could think about was Rimki’s future…She couldn’t bare it. “Have you seen my Mum?” Rimki asked one of the other mothers that sat about one of the houses. They told him of her journey to the cliffs, and he soon ran there. He ran to the edge of the cliff, looking at the waves that lapped hungrily against the cliffs, devouring the sharp spikes that jagged from the ground. Between the spikes, he could see a body. Rimki’s eyes softened and his face went a pale colour. He sat there, registering what he could see. ‘It can’t be…’ he thought to himself, rubbing his messy brown hair. The white robes were those of which he had seen his Mother wear, and the distinctive long, beautiful blonde hair that he had not inherited was the only sign he needed. He could not bear to watch any longer at the body that floated amongst the sea’s waves. He turned around, and slowly made his way back to the village, hoping, but knowing it would not be true, that his Mother would welcome him home with open arms. • ~*~* Many years later, Rimki took on the art of magic. He was taught how to successfully tap into Holy energies from the , and use it to defeat whatever may stand in his way. His heart belongs with the town he once had, but lies where it was no longer. It is a mass of forest, with faint rubble of where it once was. Rimki is desperate to seek out allies to help him control these powers he had been granted with. He soon meets Kysha Thornheart, a lone elfin female, with the same aspirations as him.